


don't let the light (fade from your eyes)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blind!Eren, Eren needs a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't your fault." He growled, staring into Eren's eyes. "None of this is your fucking fault and it's going to take time to adjust; so stop being so depressing and let me fucking <em>help</em> you Eren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let the light (fade from your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I try to fall asleep

The glass bowl hit the floor with a loud shatter, the low thunk of fruit following a mere seconds later. Eren cursed loudly in response, gritting his teeth in frustration as his head bowed. His knuckles went white as he carefully crouched down, a hand resting against the counter to steady himself as he felt lightly along the floor, beginning to create a pile of glass.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Eren froze, head staying bowed as he took a breath. "I knocked over the bowl..." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I should've know it was there but I forgot and I just... Wanted to clean it up before you had to."

"Eren..." Levi sighed, shaking his head as he moved carefully through the kitchen to stop at the other male's side. He leaned down, grabbing Eren's arm to gently help him up. "Sit on the counter." Eren moved obediently, uncharacteristically silent as he stared down at the floor; Levi wished he could say that this wasn't normal behavior, but after the accident Eren's silence had become more and more common.

"I'll be back," he told him, brushing a hand against his cheek before turning away. Eren nodded faintly as he went, and when Levi returned with the vacuum he found his boyfriend still staring down at the shattered remains of the bowl.

The sound of the vacuum was almost too loud after the silence, and Levi hurried to clean up the mess. He placed the apples on the table, careful to check for glass before picking up the mess of a bowl. It was mere minutes before he was done, the vacuum tucked away once more as Levi went to his ever silent boyfriend.

"Eren, talk to me."

The male in question barely acknowledged him, twitching slightly when the shorter took his hands in his own. His eyes stared unseeingly at the wall behind Levi's shoulder, distant and lacking the light Levi had fallen in love with.

"I can't help if you won't talk to me," Levi murmured gently, pulling his boyfriend closer. The counter made Eren even taller, his thighs brushing against Levi's stomach, and he had to curl forward slightly to press his face into the back of Levi's shoulder, hands digging into the other male's back as he took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered, voice broken and lost. "I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault," Levi answered, squeezing him gently. "I moved the bowl and didn't tell you. I never liked that one anyways. It was shitty."

Eren laughed brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut. As if it made a difference. "You shouldn't have to tell me, Levi. You shouldn't have to keep things exactly the same or ask me if moving something somewhere else is okay. You shouldn't have to walk on eggshells in your own apartment; you should have freedom. You shouldn't have to take care of me--"

"Shut up," Levi growled harshly, gunmetal eyes narrowing. "First off, this is our apartment; if I move something, it affects both of us. Second off, I want to take care of you. It's not a fucking chore and I like doing it. Third, you're a idiot so shut up before I make you."

Eren laughed again, the sound hitching with a soft sob. "I'm sorry..." He repeated, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm s-so sorry..."

"Shut up," Levi answered, his own voice slightly hoarse as he closed his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up brat. I'm the one who's sorry..."

Eren shook his head, clutching at Levi like the lifeline he was. "Levi, I..."

Levi reared back, hands moving to the taller male's face to yank him down into a fierce kiss. "This isn't your fault." He growled, staring into Eren's eyes. "None of this is your fucking fault and it's going to take time to adjust; so stop being so depressing and let me fucking _help_ you Eren."

"Levi, I just..." Eren's face crumpled, devastation flickering across his face like lightening. "I'm scared."

"I know," Levi answered quietly, brushing a kiss to the skin below his boyfriend's eye. "But we're going to get through this; we always do."

Eren smiled brokenly, his once brilliant eyes staring unseeingly at Levi's face, glazed over with the faint white scars that had taken his sight. "I love you, you know and I would understand if you wanted to leave."

"Shut up," he answered tiredly, leaning into Eren's chest. "Just... Shut up." The taller male held him there, falling silent as an occasional sob shook his frame, tears absently falling from his eyes; his stupid fucking useless eyes.

"I love you too," Levi finally answered, pulling back to brush away the tears. "And if you think this is going to make me leave you're the biggest fucking idiot on the planet."

"Your idiot," Eren whispered, a faint smile shining through.

"Yeah," Levi answered quietly, smiling ever so slightly back. "Mine." He wished Eren could've seen it.  

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
